


[Untitled Syo x Satsuki/Natsuki]

by BeeJay_W



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, bathroom frottage, boxers-on, implied shower sex XD, jk its literally smut, natsuki and satsuki ego mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeJay_W/pseuds/BeeJay_W
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki bakes cookies (you know what those monstrosities are like) and Syo runs for dear life. They end up in a mess. Syo has to borrow some of Natsuki's clothes. Natsuki wants to replace the cookies he lost in the mess, and at some stage takes his glasses off when Syo isn't in the room to stop him... A lot happens after that XD<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled Syo x Satsuki/Natsuki]

Syo Kurusu sprawled lengthwise on the enormous bed, holding his phone above his face as he frantically tapped at his phone-screen, yelling in disappointment when hisefforts failed to level his character up. “Ah, I’m not playing this dumb game anymore!” he complained to the empty room, lobbing his phone somewhere near the pillows as he rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his forearms with a tremendous sigh.

  
Today had been more than unpleasant, and his irritation was causing him to lash out at even the mobile game. More than usual, anyway. The airy feeling of the many-sizes-too-large track-pants and tee-shirt as he shuffled only served to further invoke the memory that was causing him such aggravation.

  
He’d needed to borrow the items of clothing from his childhood friend Natsuki Shinomiya, who was nearly an entire foot taller than him. Not only had he needed to do so because he was completely unaccustomed to taking care of his own laundry, and what he’d been wearing earlier was about the only clean item he had left; but also because of Natsuki himself.

  
“This is all your fault, you know!” he grouchily called to the person on the other side of the bathroom door. As if in response, there was the faint echo of the shower knobs screeching as they turned, ceasing the sound of rushing water. After some rustling he presumed to be Natsuki toweling off his hair, the door clicked open a smidge. Mint green eyes peered through a pair of stylish wire-rimmed glasses, frowning with a wounded expression through the gap. “But Syo-chan, I made the cookies especially for you! Why did you keep running away?” snivelled the tall blond in a childish voice that clashed with his handsome appearance.

  
His still damp hair was mussed, darkened to a light brown instead of the usual vibrant gold. Strands clung to his neck and face, the weight of the water straightening out his curls so it looked longer than usual. Even the action of him casually flipping strands that obscured his sight out of his face was remotely attractive, and Syo certainly understood why he had so many fangirls fawning over him. Was slightly envious of it.

  
Syo bit back the retort ‘ _because everything you cook is revolting!_ ’ as he rolled onto his back, propping himself on his elbows while bitterly explaining “I said I didn’t want any, but you still insisted! It’s your fault I couldn’t watch where I was going and we ended up in that broken fountain that hasn’t been cleaned for months!”

  
Syo shuddered in disgust at the recollection of mucus and slime that had covered his body, reeking of compost. Some of the offending sludge had dared even slide down his shirt and stuck to his skin! The memory was cringe-worthy to say the least, and he could swear the smell was scarred forever into his nose.

  
Natsuki pouted indignantly as he stepped from the bathroom, arms folded over his chest and looking like a petulant 4 year old. The childish aura was only intensified by his Piyo-chan boxers, the only garment he was wearing, and the matching Piyo-chan towel which was slung haphazardly over his shoulder. The sight of a mostly naked Natsuki was nothing new to Syo, considering that for years they’d bathed together as children. However it was an odd feeling to realize, as he caught a glimpse of the trail of sparse brown hair from navel to beneath his boxers, that it had been a long time since they were children.

  
“If you had only eaten the cookies, I wouldn’t have needed to chase you, but now they’re ruined” he sulked. Within moments his expression brightened, and Syo was filled with a sense of impending doom as Natsuki chirped “ah! But I can make more! This time you have to eat them, no matter what! I’ll make even more this time, to make up for the one’s I lost!”

  
At even the thought of eating Natsuki’s food, Syo’s stomach was in turmoil, and not the good kind. He false-laughed, sitting up stiffly and trying to escap-... leave the room to avoid eating the horrid food. “Ahaha, I guess I better get going. Stuff to be, places to do” he jumbled anxiously.

  
Halfway to the door he found his path blocked by a moping giant in baby chicken underwear, his towel lost somewhere on the floor in his rush, demanding “Syo-chaaaan, I want to make you something special! I want you to eat what I make you! I work really hard to make something you’ll like!”

  
Syo already felt his purpose crumbling, and it dissolved completely when Natsuki whimpered, eyes watering up “you never appreciate how much effort I put into cooking for you!”

  
Syo admonished himself for his weak resolve, but honestly, it had to be difficult for anyone to resist such a crestfallen face. It reminded him of a maiden in distress. ‘ _And what kind of gentleman would I be if I were to ignore a maiden in distress? No man at all!’_

  
“Fine, fine!” Syo groused, caving in. He plopped back onto the bed none-too-happily, though it was worth seeing the genuine elation on Natsuki’s face. ‘ _Curse him and his crocodile tears. I’ve always been weak to that.’_

  
Not for the first time, he pondered how sweet, innocent Natsuki managed to be so able to manipulate others at will. Like all the other times before it, that train of thought brought him to the conclusion: Satsuki.

  
Satsuki was Natsuki’s alter ego. Where Natsuki was caring and cheerfulness, Satsuki was fierceness and rampage. Though complete opposites, they both shared the trait of musical prodigy.

  
However, Natsuki was oblivious to the existence of his alter ego, and the only thing that kept said personality in check was wearing glasses. And even when Natsuki wore his glasses nearly 24/7, there were instances where he said something subtly suspiciously too manipulative for his fluffy persona, showing that Satsuki was a part of him, even reigned in.

  
With the assurance that Syo would stay and wait for the misery that were his awful cookies, Natsuki donned his apron, heading into the kitchen and noisily fetching the cooking utensils while humming quietly to himself. It was quite a preposterous sight. ‘ _He’s such a ridiculous airhead_ ’ cackled Syo internally, rolling on the bed and gripping his aching sides in barely contained mirth. Natsuki had forgotten he was only in underwear, and was currently wearing only that and the apron, decorated with an image of, guess who: Piyo-chan. As if it couldn’t get any more absurd, the apron was pink and frilly, two of the things Syo hated most in the world other than being called cute. ‘ _It doesn’t suit him in the slightest! Appearance wise, anyway.’_

  
It was true. At 6 foot 2 and well-toned, he could pretty much be considered a hunk. The only thing was, while having the body and face of an idol, his predominant personality was pretty much the same as a 7-year-old girl; obsessed with pink, cute things and baking (the last of which was more threatening than Satsuki could ever be, in Syo’s opinion.)

  
Moments after entering the kitchen, there was a cacophony of clanging and grinding and tearing from the kitchen which startled Syo, making him all the more apprehensive of what poison he was going to be fed in the next half-an-hour. _‘Are those sounds you usually hear when making cookies?!_ ’ Syo thought in alarm. Even under all the clatter, there was still the faint sound of Natsuki humming peacefully away as he concocted a brew of death.

  
Syo already very much regretted agreeing to stay. Yet...‘ _A man must never go back on his words, or do so at the risk of losing his pride as a man!_ ’ he glumly clenched his fist in resolve, promptly burying his face in his arms once again as he wept in dread.

 

* * *

 

  
Nearly 40 minutes later, the entire time feeling as if he were on death-row and about to get a very disappointing last meal that would likely kill him before his actual execution, Natsuki carried a cookie filled tray over to Syo. He held them out for inspection.

  
Actually…

  
‘ _What is this?_ ’ thought Syo in apprehension, prodding at one of the cookies as if would come alive and bite his finger off.

  
‘ _Is this sorcery?’_

  
Astoundingly enough, the cookies looked…. completely and utterly normal.

  
Syo frowned in consternation, trying to decide whether or not he should take back his (unvoiced) opinion about Natsuki’s cooking. ‘ _Only one way to find out…_ ’ Syo determined, picking up a cookie as delicately as possible and biting into it. As a conditioned response to the idea of something Natsuki had cooked being in his mouth, Syo nearly puked right there, but after a chew…

  
‘ _seriously?’_

  
...and another chew…

  
‘ _Whaaaaat?!’_

  
Before he knew it he was reaching for a second, almost blubbering in joy, the blubbering partially due to the fact that his mouth was stuffed. “Natsuki! I don’t know how you did it but I’m so happy for you! You’ve finally made something edible! It’s amazing! Absolutely incredible!”

  
Syo reached up his hand, rustling Natsuki’s now dry hair in congratulations. It whispered silkily between his fingers. However, now that his attention was on Natsuki’s face instead of the surprisingly good cookies, Syo realised for the first time something he hadn’t when the older blond entered the room.

  
‘ _Where are his glasses?’_

  
It was almost funny how the cookies being good had a sudden explanation. In a way, Natsuki hadn’t even cooked them (which, let’s be honest, anyone would be grateful for.)  
But now his joy had been replaced by anxiety, and he immediately attempted to withdraw his hand out of Satsuki’s reach. However, he wasn’t quick enough and the sharp-eyed alter-ego grasped his wrist.

  
Syo flinched in anticipation of being, at the least, yelled at, as was Satsuki’s nature. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, bracing.

  
Syo froze, stunned, as Satsuki nuzzled his palm with unheard of tenderness. Baffled, he opened his eyes and was taken aback by the genuine look of bliss on Satsuki’s face. He’d crouched down in front of him, bringing their faces to a more equal level.

  
The tender look made Syo question whether it was miraculously still Natsuki, despite missing his glasses.

  
“Thank-you for the compliment, Syo. It makes… me... extraordinarily happy.”

  
With the removal of the -chan it was obvious that it was in fact Satsuki, despite how much his current behaviour was deviating from the norm.

  
Syo’s eyebrows pulled together in trepidation. He did notice the hesitant way he’d said ‘me,’ and coupled with the fact that he was acting so kindly, Syo guessed that, for the first time, Natsuki’s personality had intruded Satsuki’s instead of the other way around. It was unheard of.

  
Still, it was unlikely he would remember. He never remembered Satsuki.

  
Those thoughts were soon pushed the back of his mind, though. Piercing green eyes, fringed by plentiful and long lashes, stared almost adoringly into Syo’s wide and bewildered sky-blue eyes. Those eyes kept him pinned in place even when the pressure on his wrist loosened and disappeared.

  
Satsuki didn’t even break eye contact as he placed the tray on the nightstand, or when he discarded the oven mitts or removed his apron in aching slowness. The last had Syo directing his flustered gaze away, feeling as if he were watching something indecent like a strip-tease.

  
Not paying attention for even 10 seconds cost him. Before Syo knew what was going on, Satsuki had him lying on the mattress, legs still dangling over the edge as the older boy caged the smaller blond in.

  
Satsuki’s face hovered less than 20 centimetres above Syo’s, those hungry eyes- ‘ _hungry_?’ -which had been so gentle only moments before had turned almost wolfish. Those infuriatingly flawless golden curls curtained down around his face, and the whole ‘mostly-naked-and-looking-like-I’m-about-to-seriously-make-out-with-you’ look was made all the more lascivious when Satsuki licked his lips. Syo gulped, feeling his face warm as his heart sped up, now unable to look away from those indecently kissable lips as if hypnotised.

  
Taking a deep, shaky breath, Syo tried clearing his mind, eyes darting everywhere but Satsuki’s face as he searched desperately for a pair of glasses. There were none.  
He studied Satsuki’s face, hoping for an answer as to why Natsuki had removed his glasses. The baking flour rubbed into his hairline was answer enough. ‘ _Idiot must have ripped open a bag and made flour go everywhere_ ’ Syo internally facepalmed. ‘ _And now I’m the one who has to deal with this menace.’_

  
Suddenly that face was closing the distance, parting it lips slightly…

  
Syo scrambled the only way he could, backwards, so fast he didn’t even remember there was a wall there until his head collided into it with a painful crack.  
“Owwww! Oh man that hurts like hell! Ow ow ow!” he howled in pain, clutching at his scalp as if that would help. Nope.

  
What distracted him from the ache of his skull was when Satsuki followed his course, looking like a wild cat stalking it’s prey before caging him in once more, much more securely this time.

  
He had no-where to run.

  
Or no-where to look, for that matter.

  
Satsuki’s hand came up, cupping his chin. Yet even though his grip was firm, it wasn’t exactly forceful. Syo could more than likely turn away if he tried a little. Neither was it painful. While being firm, he was somehow managing to be gentle.

  
Thinking too hard on these perplexing events, Syo didn’t even heed that Satsuki was once again closing the distance between their faces until the tip of Satsuki’s nose barely brushed against his own.

  
Syo’s breath hitched in apprehension and his eyes quickly closed tightly. ‘ _Seriously, is he actually gonna kiss me?’_

  
The thought had Syo’s brain practically short-circuiting.

  
He waited.

  
Nothing happened.

  
Unnerved, Syo opened his eyes a fraction, peeking through his lashes and jumping when a low voice he usually associated with bad attitude, whispered teasingly yet tender into his ear “waiting for something?”

  
Syo opened his mouth to give an indignant and adamant refusal.

  
Bad choice.

  
Satsuki seemed to have been waiting for Syo to take the bait, and took full advantage of the moment. He darted his face back to Syo, locking their open mouths together and intruding the trapped boy's mouth with his warm, wet tongue.

  
Syo was horror-struck by the unmanly shriek that rose in his throat which was shortly swallowed by Satsuki, who was actually grinning at his reaction, still lazily devouring his mouth. Syo had trouble regaining his shattered composure as Satsuki’s tongue prodded and wandered over every possible inch of his mouth, even grazing over his teeth.  
He didn’t even want to think about what kind of sound was rising in his throat as he quickly grabbed handfuls of Satsuki’s hair, urgently pulling him away before he vocalized it. There was still a shameful and vulgar noise, however, as their mouths separated with a sound like a wet plunger. That, coupled with the entirely too self-satisfied heavy-lidded smirk Satsuki was giving him, made Syo weak at the knees. Though of course he didn’t want to admit that, least of all to himself. He already felt like he’d lost all of his dignity.

  
Still clamping down on the sides of Satsuki’s face, Syo snapped in a less-than-threatening, teetering high-pitched voice “W-why would you even do that?!”  
Hearing his own voice, he decided he’d need to win a brawl, 1 vs 20, to feel manly again.

  
He shifted his hand so that one pushed back at Satsuki’s throat, keeping him at bay while the other vigorously wiped at his defiled lips. He couldn’t suppress the violent shudder that wracked his body, or the choked sound, as he vividly felt the memory of many sensations in his mouth.

  
Satsuki wore a smug grin, though Syo could tell by his uncharacteristically flushed and dishevelled look that he was even more affected by what had just passed. His voice was husky and way too alluring as he replied “because ‘I’ wanted to. I probably went a little further than Natsuki would have, but it’s all the same in the end” he shrugged.

  
“A-a little?! And it is not the same at all!” squawked Syo, agitated beyond belief. “You stuck your friggin tongue in!” and that’s when his voice broke.

  
Satsuki chuckled, which rankled Syo, before leaning closer as if completely unfazed by Syo’s arm at his throat, to purr in his ear “hmmm, it doesn’t matter what type of kiss it was, all that matters is that ‘I’ was happy enough to not be able to resist doing it. That kind of compliment from you is pretty rare, and unheard of about ‘my’ cooking. I wanted to kiss you, so I did. Simple.”

  
Syo tried resisting more forcefully, but Satsuki didn’t budge at all. ‘ _Goddamn his awesome near-superhuman strength! Wait, now’s not the time to admire that.’_  
“I must admit though, after such a… delicious entree…” Satsuki continued, pausing to nibble on the blue stud piercing Syo’s earlobe, “I’m highly tempted to order the next course. Did you know I can taste the cookies I made, when I’m in your mouth?”

  
Syo nearly rolled his eyes at the line, yet felt panicked. ‘ _Ok, I don’t want good ol’ vulgar Satsuki back after all.’_

  
The older boy continued to nibble on the pinned boy's earlobe, brushing his lips against the sensitive patch of skin where it met his jaw and neck. Syo snorted at the sudden tickle, smacking a hand to it’s source.

  
Satsuki pulled back giving him a confused, slightly offended look as if to say ‘ _what? Am I bad at this or something? I dare you to tell me, see what happens then._ ’  
“...it tickled,” mumbled Syo defensively, wondering why he was trying to console his attacker.

  
‘ _That’s right…_ ’ Syo became acutely aware of the situation he was in and that it was no laughing matter.

  
In response to Syo’s explanation, Satsuki rolled his eyes with a disgruntled “ugh, what a turn-off…” before returning to the vexing spot. Satsuki expressed his irritation very clearly, lightly gnawing on the skin above Syo’s pulse. It was alarming to be bitten, sure, but the small blond was more alarmed by the shock-thrill that coursed to the tips of his limbs, making him gasp.

  
Satsuki stopping nibbling, instead just resting his mouth firmly on the spot as he cast a sly sideways glance as if he’d just discovered something of great interest. ‘ _Damn him, looking all seductive like that!’_

  
“Ouch, what’s with the biting?” groused Syo.

  
Satsuki donned a wide grin, lids lowering sexily over those green, green eyes. “Don’t lie, you liked it at least a little.”

  
“Did not!” Syo retorted huffily, injecting every ounce of venom into his voice. “Now, get off me,” he pushed, arms weak. He had intended his voice to be as authoritative as possible, but instead it came out a strained groan as Satsuki latched onto the same patch of sensitive skin. With no control over his actions, Syo stretched his neck into the touch, allowing better access. His breath hitched as Satsuki’s mouth began to suck, lightly at first, but then more harshly, causing a continuous tingle to run through his limbs like the beginnings of pins and needles. It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling.

  
‘ _Hold on… isn’t this how hickey’s are made?_ ’ Syo fears, dredging up enough resistance and strength to push Satsuki away.

  
He somehow manages to escape the curly-haired beast, dashing to the bathroom, holding up the too-big pants the whole way so he doesn’t trip. He doesn’t even need to look very hard into the mirror to see the huge, roughly-circular bruise forming there, teeth marks dented into his skin around it.

  
Infuriated, Syo cried out “bastard, you gave me a hickey! And it’s friggin huge!”

  
Halfway through the sentence, Satsuki appears at the door, leaning against the frame with arms and legs crossed and wearing amusement and possessiveness clearly on his face. “Come on, you’re over exaggerating.”

  
Syo huffed. Ok, maybe he was exaggerating a little.

  
After a moment, Syo became aware of the mint gaze languidly wandering over him.

  
“W-what?” Asks Syo, puzzled. He shakes his head. “Never mind, but I can tell you right now you’re definitely going to regret this!” he points to the purpling mark. Satsuki only looks more amused, which riles Syo up more, and he pushes him with both hands in the chest, which does absolutely nothing. Scowling he gives it a second attempt, which does little more than the first time.

  
He settles for a timid grumble “wipe that smug look off your face.”

  
Syo immediately regrets his decision of not increasing the distance between him and Satsuki sooner, as the latter once again takes hold of his wrists, not letting him withdraw.  
“Ahaha, you’re so adorable when you’re mad” chuckled the taller boy good-naturedly as he buried his face in the shorter boy’s light blond hair.

  
Struggling to pull free, Syo snaps “don’t say that! You should know I hate it when people say things like that! I’m a freakin guy, what kind of guy wants to be cute!”  
“Okay, okay, whatever you say my little macho man,” laughed Satsuki. To Syo’s maddened mind his kind voice sounded more malicious than it actually was. He narrowed his blue eyes, going for a praise-worthy glare as he ordered “let me go, now.”

  
“Nu-uh,” chided Satsuki, waggling his finger in front of Syo’s eyes as if he were a child being taught a lesson. “You can’t possibly think I’d let you wander around in a boyfriend shirt.”

  
Syo snaps his gaze down to himself. The tee extends at least halfway down his thighs, and the sleeves nearly to the crease of his elbows. He feels his face grow impossible warm at the phrase, and how it is applied to him.

  
He’d always assumed that, in relation to him, the term would mean his girlfriend wearing one of his shirts. Not this. Right now, it appeared he was the girlfriend, and to Satsuki of all people.

  
Annoyance bubbling in his chest, he grumbles “fine, I’m not wearing the shirt anymore, then” as he viciously yanks it over his head, reckless of the fact that it could easily rip.  
It doesn’t go according to plan, as Satsuki gives a faint wolf-whistle, appraising Syo’s now bare torso.

  
Narrowed eyes filled with such obvious lust it’s simultaneously frightening and exhilarating, Satsuki closes the distance again, and Syo finds himself unable to move. ‘ _Those damn eyes…_ ’ They kept freezing him in place as if he were a fly caught in a spiders web.

  
And then the real web was ensnaring him, Satsuki twining those long, strong arms around Syo’s midsection and drawing him close. There was barely a centimetre between their bare chests, and it crackled with tension. Emotionally overwhelmed, his shout of “come on, let go of me!” resounded as little more than a disgruntled whisper, his voice cracking. It almost sounded like he was about to cry.

  
Plainly troubled by Syo’s distressed tone- ‘ _oh, I wonder why_ ’- Satsuki backs up, giving the smaller boy room to breathe. Once again that heated gaze locks onto him, attempting to discern what he’s thinking.

  
Syo averts his eyes, gripping his elbows anxiously and wishing he hadn’t taken the shirt off, filling with flustered shame. He mumbled “I-I said I liked the cookies, not ‘make out with me.’”

  
Syo peeped at Satsuki and saw the thunderous expression he reserved solely for beating people who picked a fight with him into a pulp, though it faded quickly and was replaced with a dismayed expression as the older boy sighed “what a crushing rejection. And here I was trying to show you how much I love you.”

  
Syo appraised him warily, searching for signs of sarcasm and finding none. Trying to answer as reasonably as possible, Syo sighed “and just why should I believe what you’re saying. The way you’ve acted isn’t they way anyone would expect a serious, honest pursuer to act. If you really l-loved me, you would have listened when I asked… told you to stop.”

  
Satsuki barely seemed to be containing a smirk that twitched the corners of his mouth upwards- dammit, his lips are so tempting, why?!- as he calmly responded “then let’s say I asked permission, and you gave it. Would you like it better then?”

  
The somewhat nice moment was ruined when he continued “though I daresay you liked what I did back there plenty enough.”

  
Syo huffed, crossing his arms and trying to look as grumpy and intimidating as possible. “Of course not…” he began, voice breaking off mid sentence as the recollection of Satsuki’s skilled tongue resurfaced, unbidden, to the forefront of his mind.

  
The way it slid over his palate, licked the insides of his cheeks and along his teeth… and god how that tongue of his had twined with his own, occasionally sucking on it, drawing it into a Satsuki’s own mouth.

  
Syo made a grunt in his throat, smacking a hand to cover his lower face as he became hyperaware of his own mouth, furiously red all the way up to his ears.

  
He remembered he’d had a few girlfriends, a few of whom he’d kissed. There was this one girl in 8th grade he’d even kissed with the teensiest bit of tongue, but never had he ever, ever, ever… kissed or been kissed as fiercely or erotically as when Satsuki had kissed him. It had made him feel as if his innocence had been defiled, but reluctantly…  
‘ _ok, so maybe it was a little...good_.’

  
Good?

  
He had to suppress a shudder of pleasure at just the thought.

  
“Hmm, think of something that’s going to make a liar of you?” thrummed Satsuki, enjoying himself immensely.

  
Syo rankled at the implication that he would lie. He strived to be an honest and integral, reliable man. Seeing as that were the case, he didn’t deny Satsuki’s other implication that he enjoyed what he’d been calling to this point ‘harassment.’

  
‘ _Isn’t it a common saying_ ‘if you like it, then it’s not harassment’?’

  
He grew impossibly redder and his heart almost hurt it was beating so fast. ‘ _Ok, hypothetically. let’s just say for now that it’s mutual._ ’

  
Huffing, Syo didn’t move as Satsuki took his unresponsiveness for silent permission, which he admitted reluctantly, it was. He didn’t try to wriggle free of the wide palms that held his waist, in fact, he returned the gesture, which drew a twitch and shocked noise from Satsuki, who hadn’t been expecting it even if he now had permission. Syo donned his own smirk at that.

  
Satsuki’s eyes squinted, querying, seeming unsure of what to do and considering his next move as he stilled. After a moment he drew closer, once again burying his face in Syo’s mussed, yellow-blond hair and inhaling the scent of shampoo. The smaller boy desperately tried to suppress the butterflies that filled his gut. It didn’t make it any easier to do when Satsuki’s hands slowly roamed their way downwards, going around behind Syo and hesitantly grabbing one side of his ass in each hand and lightly squeezing.  
The smaller boy jumped at that, breath hitching as his heart became the only thing he could hear, profoundly loud in his ears. But he didn’t move away, and with a grunt of effort Satsuki gripped firmer as he lifted Syo off the floor, perching him on the edge of the bathroom counter.

  
Syo’s legs were parted on either side of Satsuki’s waist, who’s eyes darkened, but not with anger. He pressed his eager lips to Syo’s.

  
The younger man managed to give a last show of defiance, stubbornly keeping his mouth shut for all of 30 seconds before the last of his willpower was caressed away.  
Tenseness leaving him, and maybe as eager as Satsuki to get on with it, Syo allowed Satsuki easy access to his mouth. Reciprocating the kiss, he was legitimately astonished at the sigh and grunt of satisfaction Satsuki made, and much more so when the golden-haired boy tightened his grip on Syo’s waist and pulled himself flush against the smaller boy’s body.

  
Syo went rigid with slight alarm, but it soon passed as he sloppily tried warring with Satsuki’s dominant tongue. It was almost annoying how much Satsuki had him under his thumb.

  
When his pulse began feeling strangely intense, his mind becoming dizzy, Syo realised he’d stopped breathing at some point. Through his nose he released the breath he’d been holding, promptly drawing in another.

  
Remarkably light-headed, Syo practically melted against Satsuki’s advances. The older boys finger tips, lightly callused from more than a decade of playing the violin, trembled as they skimmed over his back. They traced the slight protuberance of his shoulder blades, momentarily cupping the back of his neck as if a reassurance, before retracing his way downwards. Syo quivered and arched his back into the touch when the fingers ran over the small of his back, wringing out a similar tingly pleasure to his neck.  
Mind blank, Syo snaked his arms up Satsuki’s back, cupping the back of his neck to draw him deeper into the kiss.

  
Satsuki made an animalistic growl which seemed to reverberate through Syo’s entire body. Absorbed in the fevered kiss, neither took much notice of the fact that their breaths were coming in shallow, half-suffocated gasps. However, it soon became too much to bear, and as if coming to a mutual agreement, they both stopped, parting with that same wet plunger sound. This time it sounded much louder and more vulgar as it echoed off the tiled bathroom walls.

  
Faces painted pink, they both gasped desperately for breath. Syo closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Satsuki’s shoulder, which heaved as he filled his chest with air. He could feel the warmth and dampness of their skin intermingling where they touched.

  
Having previously been too enraptured in the kiss, Syo began to notice something. Gut rolling with jitters of curiosity mingled with vague fear, he opened his eyes, looking downward. He was confronted with…

  
‘ _A beast. That’s a beast._ ’

  
Bewildered by the obnoxiously large bulge that seemed about ready to tear his companions boxers, Syo made a guttural yelp in his chest. Seeing Satsuki’s erection made him acutely and vividly aware of his own.

  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” he whispered incredulously.

  
Satsuki snickered. “Like what you see, then?” He was trying to sound offhand and unaffected, but the way his voice wavered belied his fragile control.

  
Syo, annoyed at the remark and still a little annoyed at how Satsuki had gone and given him a hickey, spotted the perfect opportunity to do something to make the older boy live his own embarrassment.

  
The smirk he wore was indecisive and faltering, his hand trembling as he reached it down between them and gave the bulge a solid knead.

  
Satsuki stifled a grunt as his hips rolled into the touch, throwing his head back as his claw-like nails dug impressions into Syo’s hips.

  
Syo swallowed with a dry click. That hadn’t really gone according to plan. Instead of finding something to poke fun at, he’d found something that turned him on twice as much. Clouded mind lusting for that heady voice, Syo repeated the motion multiple times, giving slight squeezes along the entrapped length. Satsuki whined at each roll of his hips, frotting his erection into Syo’s palm, breathing heavily with his head lolling forward and eyes closed.

  
Syo unclamped his hand from Satsuki’s neck, using the now free hand to prop himself as he leaned back, looking with heavy lids at the taller boy. His eyes are still shut, single-mindedly focused on the pleasure. His abdominal muscles slide beneath his skin, twitching and heaving, and watching the scene Syo feels his own breath get heavier with desire. He doesn’t try to contain the needy whine that draws from his mouth as he struggles to keep his own twitching hips still. ‘ _Oh man… this is so intense…’_

  
In response to Syo’s whine, Satsuki eyes open narrowly, looking more seductive than ever. Syo averts his gaze abashedly, unrelenting in his fondling.

  
With no warning, one of Satsuki’s hands leaves Syo’s hip, yanking the groping limb away from his boner as the remaining hand shifts him.

  
Now perched precariously on the edge of the bench, it is the smaller blonds turn to squirm and groan as his untouched member ruts against Satsuki’s, finally tasting the friction it had so desperately been craving. Now, instead of grinding on Syo’s palm, Satsuki was grinding them both together, eliciting muted wails of thrill from both.  
Defenseless to the itching pleasure calling ‘more, faster, harder’ Syo had no choice but to relent, joining the erratic, impassioned dance. His legs moved of their own accord to wrap around Satsuki’s waist, locking his ankles together just below the taller boys ass and pressing them more firmly together. It took no time at all for every piece of extraneous information to become white noise.

  
All Syo could hear was the panting of Satsuki and the gushing of his own pulse. The only sensations that existed was the way their bodies melded together, over and over; the way Satsuki’s fingers curled around his waist with his thumbs pressed into the sensitive rise of his pelvis, encouraging and aiding his vigor; and the way Syo’s fingers found themselves entangled amongst those golden-locks, drawing him into a sloppy-from-arousal kiss.

  
The smaller blond wasn’t paying much attention to the sounds he was making, but Satsuki swallowed every wanton note that came from his mouth with his own. Syo did the same for the taller blond.

  
Abruptly, Satsuki’s hands move to support the backs of Syo’s thighs and lift him, only a short distance, until the smaller blonds back is pressed against the wall with a dull thud.

  
Syo gasps in surprise and fright as Satsuki lifts his waist higher, simultaneously spreading the smaller blonds ass cheeks so that his straining, still clothed erection is pressed securely between them.

  
Never breaking the kiss, Satsuki presses closer, bringing Syo’s aching erection to rub against his hard abdomen as he himself ruts between the smaller blond's cheeks with a shudder. Syo trembles, reluctantly admitting that having his ass ground into was more satisfying than he could have thought it would be. In fact, his ass was surprisingly tender, hence sensitive. The over-stimulation made his legs weak, and he struggled to keep them locked around Satsuki’s hips. Despite that, he zealously participated in the hump-fest.

  
They were barely even kissing now. Their mouths just gaped open as they keened into one-another, only occasionally would one of their tongues stir.

  
The intensity of warmth and throbbing in his dick increasing rapidly, Syo barely had time to brace, and whined pitifully from an orgasm that wiped his mind clean. He curled his tingling toes as his entire body tremored, fiercely pulling at Satsuki’s hair as if it were an anchor to reality.

  
Satsuki growled into Syo’s ear, biting it, as his rapid pace grew more erratic before slowing to a fierce, jerky stop. The violence of his final upward thrust pushed Syo a few more centimetres higher on the wall, and his grip on the smaller blonds ass cheeks became almost painful, though he supposed that was his anchor.

  
It takes only a few moments for their post-orgasmic high to end, and it appears that they’re both quite unsteady on their feet. Satsuki wobbles and Syo is unable to maintain his legs grip around the other boys waist.

  
Syo releases his handfuls of curly hair, letting his arms drop until they’re loosely draped over Satsuki’s hips. Both winded as if they had ran an all-out sprint, they gulped air.  
Syo buried his face in Satsuki’s bare, damp chest, able to hear his heart still pounding. The realization of what had just happened jolted Syo in horror, and all he wanted to do was tunnel underground and hide away in the dark for the rest of his life, like a mole.

  
With his face down, Syo could see that Satsuki’s nails had left small crescent shaped impressions in his skin. Seeing the marks, and remembering the semi-permanent one he couldn’t see on his neck, he felt even more guilty about what they’d just done.

  
After a minute or two to clear their heads, Syo wriggles his way free, to the palpable disappointment of Satsuki.

  
Mutely turning on the shower for the second time that afternoon, Syo mulled over his stewing anxiety. Stripping off the pants with their patch of an unsavoury substance at the crotch, he tossed them into the half-empty laundry hamper, pointedly avoiding looking to where he knew Satsuki was watching him avidly. He felt that intense green gaze boring into his skin and crawling it’s way beneath, wringing his heart with nervous butterflies. ‘ _Butterflies? Nu-uh, that isn’t going to happen.’_ But it was happening.

  
He tried distracting himself with the too-hot water that gushed over him as he stepped tentatively into the shower, flinching away from it. He turned it down a little, unable to adjust.

  
He stood still for a few moments, just watching as rivulets of water rinsed his cum off, before groaning “please kill me before I have to realize that wasn’t just a bad dream” as he clapped his hands over his face.

  
The smirk in Satsuki’s voice was audible as he answered “sorry, hun, but that just happened. And ‘bad dream?’ The only thing ‘bad’ about it was the whole ‘dry-sex’ thing, and the correct term there would be ‘naughty.’ You’re acting as if you didn’t like it, but I think what you really think is the opposite. You seemed to enjoy it a great deal.”  
“Really? You had to say it like that, didn’t you. Couldn’t it be, I don’t know, a little more delicate at least?” huffed Syo as he lathered himself in soap, scrubbing as if it would make the embarrassed flush disappear from his skin.

  
Satsuki chuckled as he opened the shower door, fully naked, and said “delicate? I’m not Natsuki.” With a wicked grin he continued “I have to point out that you didn’t deny you enjoyed it.”

  
Syo clicked his tongue, thoroughly avoiding looking down. “I’m a hormonal teen guy” he stated simply, explanation enough.

  
Satsuki chuckled at the boldness of the statement, but made no comment. He understood well enough.

  
Instead, as he stepped half-way into the shower he teased “you’re not going to tell me to wait my turn, are you?” with a sly twinkle in his eyes.

  
Syo rolled his eyes, feeling his ears warm again. “You’re gross and need a shower. I don’t see why not.”

  
The shower door closed, and suddenly the inside of the cubicle became a lot more difficult to navigate, especially when Syo was trying to keep his eyes averted from Satsuki.  
A minute passes, the only noise that of running water and scrubbing, until Satsuki softly voices, suddenly uncertain. “I didn’t force you, did I? I know I have a quick temper and sometimes end up hurting people, but you didn’t do anything to deserve it. You don’t piss me off like everyone else does.”

  
Syo shuffled uncomfortably, mumbling “I’d never even thought about doing that with another guy. I’m totally into girls, but… no, you didn’t force me.”

  
Satsuki was silent for a while longer, as if thinking of a response. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but checking out your butt has got me ready for the main course.”

  
The blood rushed to Syo’s face so quickly he felt like a personification of an erupting volcano.

  
He whipped around sputtering incoherent syllables and couldn’t help his eyes slipping from Satsuki’s face. Down… down… following that wet trail of hairs… a little further…  
Indeed, Satsuki seemed raring to go.

  
“H-How- that thing really is a beast! A-at least give me a minute to recover!” pouted Syo agitatedly.

  
“Hmmm”, hummed Satsuki seductively, sidling closer. Syo craned his neck back to lock their gazes as the golden-blond continued “if you don’t tell me otherwise, I’m definitely going to assume it’s fine.”

  
Syo exhaled sharply as if irritated, snapping grumpily “you know you’ve made every shower I’ve had today absolutely pointless, right?”

  
Satsuki licked his lips, and in that same purring, tempting, lascivious voice from earlier leaned forward to whisper “what if I did it right now, while showering? You’d still be clean when you got out.”

  
Syo, fixated on Satsuki’s hypnotizing face, didn’t even notice how the taller boy’s hands had writhed their way behind him until those long, strong fingers were gripping firmly, massaging the pert cheeks as if it were a form of persuasion.

  
At the electrifying contact, Syo felt the familiar coiling in his lower gut that told him he, too, would be aching to go any moment.

  
With a tired, almost playful push, Syo rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

  
Still weak-legged and red in the face from the… interesting… shower, Syo ventured into the kitchen. As he’d suspected, there was a huge spillage of white powder on the linoleum, streaking along the bench from the point of origination. Amongst the powder rested Natsuki’s glasses, which he retrieved and cleaned off, twiddling them between his fingers with a consternated frown on his face.

  
After what had happened between them, he’d feel bad to just lock Satsuki back up inside Natsuki’s head until the next accident dictated he appear. But it was pretty much the same for Natsuki.

  
Though Natsuki might be annoying and rambunctious, he was Syo’s friend, and he wasn’t about to let him be trapped in his own head by an alter ego.

  
Yet… Natsuki, not even knowing he had a separate personality, would never know the reason Syo looked at him differently from now on, and he already felt sorry. It was likely Syo would get overly flustered or jumpy when Natsuki was around, despite having no obvious reason to. He did share the same face and body as Satsuki, after all, even if they were completely different. And Satsuki was the one who had… let’s not go there. ‘ _I’m not ready for my brain to go into meltdown just yet.’_

  
Syo sighed, troubled, playing with a strand of his damp hair as he studied the glasses, contemplating. He looked out the kitchen over to where Satsuki sat on the bed, composing. Sudden inspiration had struck him, and he was totally absorbed in what he was doing.

  
It would be almost too easy to slip the glasses back on while he wasn’t paying attention… and before Syo had noticed he was walking, the glasses were perched snugly onto the bridge of Natsuki’s nose.

  
Muddled, Natsuki blinked a few times, frowning as if trying to remember what he’d be doing or where he was. After a moment, his face paled, and he whipped his distraught gaze up to Syo standing in front of him. He tried to say something, and it only came out as a croak. Syo looked at him, an uneasy feeling in his gut. A few more attempts, and in a strained voice Natsuki stammered, shaking and kneading his hands together in anxiety “S-Syo I-I-I’m so sorry! I-I d-don’t know what I w-w-was thinking!”  
Syo’s heart just about stopped. ‘ _I thought he was only influencing Satsuki?! I mean, it was a first, but don’t tell me_ …’

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just leave the continuation open to interpretation XD unless, of course, I feel like writing a sequel


End file.
